User blog:TenCents/Demon, Part 11
One's failure leads to another's success. Story TenCents opened his eyes. He tried to move his arm, but he couldn’t! “Body-binding,” he grunted. “I hate them.” “You’re gonna be stuck here for a long time,” said Lizzy…or as we will now call her, Evil!Lizzy. “I take it you work for the other side,” said TenCents. “Your friend Lizzy is stuck in Doranor’s mind,” said Evil!Lizzy. “She’s been there for a while now.” “As if that wasn’t obvious,” TenCents snorted. Evil!Lizzy was surprised. “What do you mean?” “I’ve been suspicious of you since the day I met you at your house,” said TenCents. “You were acting extremely sarcastic, and when I checked the list of the missing, I noticed that Lizzy’s name was among the missing. I know what you are. You’re a changeling, aren’t you?” “At your service,” said the changeling, bowing. “Or rather, at your disservice. My boss will be pleased.” “You’ve been working for Doranor this entire time, haven’t you?” TenCents grunted. “Please,” said the changeling. “As if that wasn’t obvious!” There was a flash and a bang. Doranor’s vessel appeared in a blast of lightning. “I see we’re having a blast,” he chuckled. “Shrimp,” TenCents grunted. “Watch it,” said Doranor. “I could easily tear your head off with the snapping of a finger.” TenCents looked at Doranor up and down. “You’re all big talk. I bet you couldn’t kill me even if you trie—” He gagged. Doranor was choking him with his hand, even though he was several feet away. “Ok, I take it back!” he said weakly. “Good,” said Doranor. “Now, I understand that you wanted to open that cursed activator my father inserted in my mind all those years ago.” “Wanted to?” asked TenCents. “I already did.” “What?” asked the changeling and Doranor. “You see, I was suspicious of your changeling from the beginning. I figured she would stop me from opening the portal, so I set up everything. All I need to open the portal is to say the magic words,” TenCents grunted. “What are the magic words?” Doranor asked. “Please open the portal,” TenCents said. There was a flash and another bang. A large portal appeared in the middle of the room. “Imbecile!” Doranor snapped. “Or rather, good! I can get rid of you after all that has happened!" “What happened?” “Why do you think I didn’t bring you into my mind? Did you seriously believe it was a serious error on my part?” “Admittedly, yes.” “You weren’t a threat to me. On the other hand, the others were!” TenCents thought back. He remembered the vision he had had in that dream. “All those months ago,” he said. “That feeling of pain. Stolen memories. You possessed me, didn’t you?” “When I saw iCarly Wiki, I knew all of the people there had to be punished! So I sent them into my mind!” “Why didn’t you take me?” “I figured you wouldn’t be a threat as long as I wiped your memory. You would have no idea of the threat you would pose to me.” “What would I have remembered that necessitated the wiping of my memory?” “I can’t tell you.” TenCents thought. He couldn’t remember a lot of his vision. “Something to do with the words iCarly,” said TenCents. Doranor simply growled. “It’s no matter,” he said. “With the portal open, I can send my mind troops out into the open world. And they can get rid of you for good. You’ll be no threat to me or the people in my mind!” “Big talk,” TenCents muttered. But he was worried. He could hear the sounds of the mind troops approaching the portal. Doranor laughed, and vanished. ---- TenCents looked at the portal. He wondered what his friends in Wikia Hell were thinking. They were so close to returning, and now that chance was being pulled from their grasp. He spotted the mind troops walking towards the portal. They were looking at him murderously. TenCents shut his eyes, preparing for the worst. Suddenly, he heard a noise. He opened his eyes again. The changeling was holding a large potion bottle. She threw the bottle at the troopers. The troopers screeched and ran away. The portal then flashed and banged and boomed, and it closed in on itself. For a moment, there was silence. “What’d you do that for?” asked TenCents. “Maybe it was because this body was inferior from the start,” the changeling said angrily. “Maybe it was a mistake on my master’s part. But I retained the personality of Lizzy, and her personality told me to send Doranor away and close the portal, saving you in the process.” “Umm…thanks,” said TenCents. “I think.” He looked at the spot where the portal had been. “But that was their only hope of escaping. Doranor must’ve removed the activator.” “They’re just gonna have to find another way out of this one,” said the changeling. “But just be glad you’re not dead. If you’ll excuse me, I need to go.” “Where?” “Back to hell. I can’t stay up here. I might get killed.” “Good point,” said TenCents. The changeling set up a few wires and began drinking a few potions. She looked at TenCents. “I think I should let you know something,” she said. “Doranor is only big talk. To be honest, he’s worried.” “About what?” “Well, I’m not sure. All I know is that the Wikians have a chance of getting out of Doranor’s mind. They might even have another chance at that activator. But I don’t know how.” She started to fade. “Wait, do I have to worry about Doranor again?” TenCents asked. “You?” the changeling laughed. “Please! He’s not gonna bother you. He’s knows your time is up on helping the Wikians. But don’t worry, it wasn’t in vain!” “What do you mean?” But it was too late. The changeling had faded. TenCents looked around. He noticed that the spot where the portal had been still had some flickering energy. It was enough energy to allow a small object at most the size of a flash drive to enter through. TenCents took out his computer and quickly filmed a video. He transferred the file onto a flash drive. He took out his gloves and opened up the remaining portal, and tossed the flash drive in. The portal buzzed, then vanished. “Good luck,” TenCents muttered. “Get out of there alive or else I’ll block you.” Category:Blog posts